


What if death comes soon?

by emerwenaranel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor wonders if he dies soon but his brother is  more optimistic when it comes to life.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship





	1. Alone in the dark

It was cold, so cold out there. There was loneliness, there was sandess, it was impossible to escape from those feelings. But Huor had to be an optimist person, he had to believe that this world would be a brighter place for his people one day. He could not afford losing all hope yet, even though this world was too dark and dangerous for them all. He wanted to be like his older brother, who firmly believed that there was always a light that could guide them through difficult times like this one. But it was so difficult to believe that everything could be alright that moment. How could he believe that everything could lead to the dawn of a better world? It was so difficult to be an optimist those days, it was a cruel world that did not let them be hopeful for the future.  
Huor was sad about that, too sad because he could not imagine a better world for him and for his family. He was overwhelmed by negative feelings that moment but he did not cry. Crying would be a sign of weakness, and he did not want to be weak. He had to go back home and sit by the roaring fire in the fireplace. He wanted to drink some wine, which would help him relax, which would help him feel better and forget this terrible pain. This pain which was caused by the fear of a darker future. He had to be brave, though, he should ot be afraid of what the future would hold for them all. There was no reason to be so sad when there was still some hope in this world, even if was just a trace of hope. There was still something to believe to that moment.  
Huor wanted to know why his feelings about the future were so contradictive. He had to stick to what the present held for them and be happy for the fact that his dear brother was still alive. And Rian was certainly waiting for him to return to Do-lomin soon. He loved her as much as she loved him. But they could not get married yet since Rian was still underage. However, he had to be there for her and he had to take care of her because he knew how sensitive she was. They were so different from each other but he guessed that those differences had united them. They both had to survive in a world that was growing darker and colder, in a world which was too dangerous for those who were fighting against the Dark Lord and his countless servants.  
Suddenly, an ominous sound echoed in the dark: a crow cawed at the distance, singing about death. But Huor was never afraif of death, he knew that it was Eru's gift to humans. Even though he did not trust the Valar much- since they had not helped his people yet- he knew that death would set him free from pain one day. They would all survive from this cruel feeling if they died sooner or later. On the other hand, he cared so much for Rian and her cousin, the glorious Morwen, that he did not want them to die and suffer in this terrible world. He wanted them to be happy, to survive against all odds. Hurin was born a survivvor, Huor could feel that his brother would die of old age, but he doubted that he would. He would die at a young age, on the battlefield.  
Huor had the gift of foresight, he knew that he would die young but he did not have a problem with that. He had to fight for his people and die for them. He had to be brave, he had to be strong enough in order to kill as many evil beings as he could. He wanted to set his people free from fear and suffering, he wanted to do that because he loved them all too much. He was proud to be Hador's grandson, he knew how important it was to live up to other's expectations of valiance and strength. He had to do something in order to bring Morgoth down. He may not do this, but his descendants would, and this was a very comforting thought that moment. He smiled, having found his optimism, and he needed to think positive, even though it was so dangerous to walk alone in that hour.


	2. Pessimism versus optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurin is sure that they will be victorious, disagreeing with his young brother's words.

Grey clouds appeared out of a sudden in the night sky, and it would rain soon. This meant that Huor had to find a shelter from the brewing storm soon, but he suddenly realised that he was close, too close to his own house, and this was a great relief for him. On the other hand, he wished to see his brother after all this time, so, he headed towards Hurin's house and he knocked the door. Morwen opened it, with a kind smile formed on her lips that moment. Huor hugged her tightly because he had missed her so much and he proeceeded to hug his older brother as well. It was a merry meeting, and they were all happy because they were together again after all this time of cruel separation. They could not forget Uruwen's death, of course, but nobody could ruin this moment's beauty and happiness. Not even Morgoth Bauglir with all his power.  
Huor sat on a chair, wishing to have some rest after all this long and exhausting journey, as it started raining heavily. Hurin and Morwen imitated him, and they started asking questions about his mission on the Enemy's land- because Huor had to spy upon their enemies once again. Huor said that he had an ominous feeling about the forthcoming battle, he believed that the plans of the Eldar and the Edain had been revealed to Morgoth Bauglir and his malicious servants. But he did not know how this had happened. He could only guessed that someone had betrayed them. Or Morgoth Bauglir was stronger than ever before, to tohe point that he could read their minds and know what they were planning to do. But Huor knew one thingQ they had to fight to the death in order to protect their loved ones from pain.  
It was their duty to do so. Because he loved Rian deeply but he feared that they were not meant to be together because he had to fight and die. On the other hand, Huor thought that he had to marry her soon since their union would bring hope to those who lived on this world. They had to be together until the end, no matter how cruel this end would be for them both. He hoped that he would survive this battle because he wanted to see her again but this was just a wishful thinking. He knew that he would die a painful death in the forthcoming battle. But he would find freedom in death. Others would suffer too much because they would live to see their whole world crumble. But Hurin disagreed with his brother, he was sure that they would be victorious in this battle.  
"The Eldar and the Edain are stronger than ever before, so our hopes are high" Hurin told his brother.  
"I am sure we are strong but the enemy is much stronger than is" Huor claimed.  
"Do not be such a pessimist!" Hurin exclaimed in disagreement.  
"I am sure that he is storng and that he knows our plans. I am sure he will destroy us because he hates the Eldar too much."  
"But he underestimates the strength and power of humans, and this will be his doom."  
"On the other hand, we are doomed as well. I know I will die, even though I am too young. There is no hope for us, my dear brother. We will fall low, and I do not think that we will be able to rise again" Huor sighed in dismay.  
"Do not be so sad, please! I am sure we will give a hard blow against the Dark Lord and his servants, even though someone has betrayed our plans. Even if we fall, the Valar will send help one day. Remember the Eldar's pophesy" Hurin retorted.  
"I know of the Eldar's hopes. They think that, one day, one person will sail to Aman and he will convince the Valar to send help. But what if it is only a wishful thinking?" Huor could not help but wonder about this that moment.  
"It is not a wishful thinking when the Eldar can see the future. I know that this hope will come from you nad your descandants. I am foreseeing the future now, even though I am merely a human" Hurin smiled that moment, even though he did not like it when his brother disagreed with him. They were so lcose to each other that he could not imagine the one disagreeing with the other but it had finally happened.  
"I can speak about the future with the yeyes of death as well. But I wonder if there is hope for the Edain when the Easterlings serve a Vala who is as strong as Manwe" Huor sighed\ again in dismay.  
"He is not a Vala anymore. He has fallen from grace" Hurin responded to his beloved brother's words.  
Morwen was silent, however, surprised that the brothers disagreed with each other. Even though she was married to Hurin and she loved her husband dearly, she thought that she had to agree with Huor on this topic. There was knowledge of the Eldar lore in her family also, so she knew that the Eldar had denied the light of Aman. So, how was it possible for them to have the Valar's help in this war? They were all alone, forgotten, cursed, dispossessed. Unless the Valar were much more merciful than she beleived they were. She hoped that the Lords of the West were merciful because she wanted them to help the Edain for once. The Edain... the ones who had not sailed to Aman because they were mortals.  
"Yes, he has fallen from grace" Huor had to agree with his brother on that. "But he is much more powerful than we want him to be. He can destroy us all."  
"Do not give up hope. There is no reason to hurt yourself when there is still hope for the Elves and Men. And it is said that the Dwarves will help us, they will also join the battle and fight against the countless servants of the Dark Lord" Hurin said.  
"I hope they will, brother, I really hope that" Huor tried to calm down but it was so difficutl when he was still too tired form the secret journy to the Enemy's land.


	3. They are all together now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have to deal with the harsh truth of death.

That moment, Rian walked into the room andshe smiled with happiness because Huor had finally returned to Dor-lomin. Huor kissed her tenderly and he hugged her tightly. It seemed that Rian had heard everything and she was sad because she hated war. On the other hand, she overcame her pain because he was back, he was there for her. And she wanted to be there for him also. However, she feared that her happiness would come to an end soon because she had just heard the discussion between Hurin and Huor, wondering why Morwen, her dearest cousin, was silent all this time. This silence hurt Rian deeply because she thought that it was ominous. But she tried hard to calm down and think clealry that moment. She had to be strong and brave.  
Huor and Rian sat side by side, their hands entwined. It was a very peaceful moment, it had nothing to do with the tension between the brothers which had took place a few moments earlier. They were all calmer now, knowing that they could not fight against what would happen in the near future. On the other hand, Huor thought that the humans could alter their fate. However, he wanted to find a heroic death on the battlefield. He had to sacrifice himself in order to save the ones he loved so much in this world. But he could not know what would happen to those whom he cared too much about. He could only foresee his own death but he could not see what would happen to his loved ones, and he felt that this was a terrifying realisation.  
Huor was sad because he felt weak that moment, weak because he thought that he could not help them, no matter how hard he tried. But he had to fight for them because he loved them too much. He had to protect them at all costs. However, he feared that Rian would die of grief if he died on the battlefield, unable to deal with his death emotionally. Morwen was stronger mentally, she would be able to deal with Hurin's and Huor's loss. Rian, unfortunately, would not be able to handle her emotions if she was told that those two men had perished in that battle. This was what terrified Huor the most, he did not want his future wife to die of grief. She had to stay alive at all costs, this was why he had to ask Morwen to protect her if something bad happened to him.  
"Morwen, I sense a sadness in Rian's heart. If I do not return from battle, will you take care of her?" Huor asked her.  
"Yes" Morwen replied, as Rian shivered when she heard those words of doom.  
"I hope that Hurin and I will return soon but something bad can happen to us. Think, however, that death is not the worst thing that can happen to someone" he added.  
"I know this. But I wonder if my cousin knows that" Morwen wondered.  
"I know this but death always scared me" Rian whispered, still shivering.  
Huor hugged her, trying to calm her down, but it seemed impossible for her to feel better that moment. They were all sad that moment, unable to see what the future held for them, with the only exception of Huor, who knew that he would die at a young age. But he was not afraid of death. Hurin was not afraid, either. But what about the women and the children of Hithlum? What would happen to them if they lost the battle? Huorguessed that they would suffer too much, this was much worse than death. And he wanted to cry in pain that moment, but he managed to hold back the tears and be strong. He wanted to be courageous for those whom he loved exceedingly, he cared for them so much that he did not want them to suffer because of him.  
"Huor, I wonder why you are not an optimist" Hurin cringed because he was angry with his brother. "You know that our hopes are high, we can win this battle, this war. So, do not speak those words of doom. They do not help" he added.  
"I cannot help it, I know I will die. But I want Rian to survive and take care of our child. I know I will have a son with her, and I want him to be named Tuor. He will bring hope in this world, even though I will not be alive to see him grow up" Huor commented, with deep sandess in his voice.  
"I think that Huor is right" Morwen spoke calmly, wondering why her hasband had to be so angry at his brother. "The Elves cannot do much without the Valar's help. They have denied the light of Valinor, and they cannot go back to the Undying Lands. They are doomed if they do not repent, so, I doubt we will accomplish a great victory without the help of the Lords of the West."  
"I disagree with you, which is surprising, considering how much I love you" Hurin was taken aback by his wife's words. "Even if the Valar do not help, we can achieve a great victory, we can punish the Dark Lord for his crimes."  
"Can you?" Morwen raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes, we can!" Hurin was shaking his hands violently in protest. "Do not underestimate the Eldar's and the Edain's strength. We can fight hard and we can acheive a great victory, I am sure of it!"  
"Remember your dream, Hurin Thalion" Morwen's tone was a warning for the near future. "You told me to go away if you do not return from battle."  
Huor and Rian were surprised to hear about this dream because they both thought that it was prophetic. It smeed that Hurin also had the gift of foresight, which was very rare among hiumans. That moment, Huor shivered in agony because he feared tht his brother's fate was worse than his. Huor would find freedom in death but Hurin would suffer. But he did not know the way his brother would suffer in this world before he would eventually die. He could not help Hurin and he knew it too well that moment. There was no hope for them, there was no salvation from pain, as it seemed. Rian was crying because she had finally realised that she would lose two of the people she loved. She could not help it, she had to cry and convince them to stay away from the battlefield. But this was impossible, they both had to fight.  
"What can I do to convince you to stay with us?" she spoke more loduly than she wanted.  
"Nothing, unfortunately. It is our duty to fight in this war, even if this means we will lose our lives" Huor responded to her question.  
"I know but I wish I could save you all" she added.  
"We must get married as soon as possible because our union will bring hope to a bleak world" Huor spoke with tenderness in his voice.  
"I think you are right on that, brother" Hurin commented. "I am sure something good will come from this marriage."  
"Let's rush then" Morwen smiled, knowing that they would be happy, even if this happiness was not meant to last forever.


	4. The end is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor and Rian got married, but it is obvious that their happiness will not last.

Huor and Rian wedded a few days later, and this union made everyone happy in a world that was dangerous for them all. Suddenly, it seemed that this life was full of meaning, it was beautiful, it was certainly a happy life. Huor and Rian knew that moment that their unborn child would bring hope to this world, even if they would not be alive to see their son grow up. But they found comfort in the thought that something good would come from this union one day. Hope would lead their people in the darkest of times. Tuor would grow up to be a strong and brave man, he would bring the light to this world. He would bring love because his parents loved each other. Tuor would indeed be a great man, someone who would play a great role in the future. Someone who would be loved and admired.  
But Huor's and Rian's happiness was mingled with grief since they knew that they were bound to die soon. Huor would die on the battlefield while Rian would die of grief because she would lose her husband. But they had to try and be happy, even if their happiness would not last. Those two people deserved to be happy more than anyone else in this world, Hurin thought that moment. Morwen was thinking of the same thing, knowing how much Rian had suffered in the past. A sensitive woman like Rian had to find a strong man like Huor who would take care of her and loved her deeply. Even though their happiness would die soon, their offspring would be like a candle in the dark. Tuor, even though he would never meet his parents, would bring hope to the Eldar and the Edain one day.  
This was a comforting thought in a world which was growing darker and more dangerous for them all. Many people were wondering if they would be victorious in the forthcoming battle, the wise men feared of treachery. But they had to fight and die trying. Huor and Hurin would certainly fight to the death for those whome they loved. They had to fight for the Eldar and punish the Dark Lord for his countless crimes. Huor, with his gift of foresight, knew that the wise men were right, the Easterlings would betray them, even though Bor and his sons were loyal to the Elves. Unfortunately, those good Easterlings could not do much against the other treacherous people that served the Enemy in secret. However, the Men of the House of Hador were not afraid of pain and death.  
They would fight for the Eldar, and they would die for their allies. They had to prepare for battle, they had to see the sun rise for the last time before they would go to the Halls of Mandos as heroes. Huor always liked death, knowing it was Eru's gift to humans. He did not know, though, if his brother thought the same way. He wanted to tell Hurin that they would be free from pain if they died soon. And songs would be sung for them because they would be heroes. On the other hand, he feared for Rian, he did not want her to die of grief because he would be slain on the battlefield. She had to stay alive for their son. Even if Morwen could not help her, the Sindar Elves could. The Sindar were reluctant to help the Noldor in their war of the stolen jewels.  
He had to tell the Sindar elves of Mithrim to take care of Rian if she was in the wild, lost and confused. He could foresee that she would lose her mind due to the pain since she was so sensitive, but someone had to help her. Morwen had already lost a child, he could not ask her to do more. He had to tell Annael, who would take part in the battle, to help Rian if she was out of her mind. This was the only way for them to see Tuor be born and bring hope to this world. Morgoth would not know that a human would bring this hope to those who needed it the most. Huor smiled happily at this thought, knowing that his unborn son would do something very important when he would grow up. He would be a true Hadorian, he would be a better man than most.  
Tuor would certainly be sensitive like his mother and brave like his father. Huor hoped that his child would inherit his mother's talent in music. He could not imagine a son who would not be similar to Rian in any way. This child had to have many talents and learn how to fight. He had to be skilled, and only the Elves could teach his son all of those things. This was the reason why he had to find Annael and talk to him in case Rian needed someone's help when Huor would die. She would die too, but she she had to take care of their son first. Even if she died of grief, someone had to raise Tuor out of oblivion and teach him important things. Someone who would talk to him about the Houses of the Edain, even though those Houses would have fallen when Tuor would be an adult.  
But Tuor had to know everything about his ancestry. He had to know the truth about his parents. He had to know that he was loved, even though he would never meet Huor and Rian. He would probably never meet Hurin and Morwen either. Huor feared that he would not know anything about Turin, his cousin. This was something cruel, exceedingly cruel. But there had to be a way for someone to survive in a world that would soon crumble. Then, hope would come out of nowhere, and everyone would fight against Melkor again, they would fight on the Valar's side. Because the Lords of the West could not be blind and deaf forever. They had to help, they had to act one day, and help the free peoples of Beleriand in their time of need. Huor knew they would.


End file.
